Morning cookie
by wilmteri
Summary: Guther wakes up to the smell of breakfast. He's alone ni bed and realizes he needs some help. 2p!Germany x Russia, one-shot, smut, Uke!Russia and Seme!2p!Germany, what could be better? Oh, right, a better author xD


**A/N: So I was so frustrated because of the lack of uke!Russia so I did a thing. It's 2p!Germany x Russia because there isn't even one fic with this pairing, this way (uke!Russia), but if there is, tell me ;u;**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the written story. Not the characters of Hetalia. Which is really sad. But I totally wrote this. You can see it from all the mistakes I made xD**

**Fiction's name 'Morning cookie' is a little word play. I'm Finnish and in my language cookie is 'keksi' and sex is 'seksi' and those two words are missheard pretty often so that's the reason of the name, it's random, yes, but couldn't think of anything else xD **

* * *

It was already little past of 12am when Guther woke up. He wasn't very sure what he did last night but he guessed he'd been drinking. Urgh, he felt weird and shit at the same time. Soon he realized he was naked under his sheet and what else did he notice? Oh yeah. He had a boner. Great. That's just so great. Well he tried to ignore that fact and stood up from bed and pulled boxers on, that he'd taken from closet. Blond heard someone being noisy in kitchen. Probably his boyfriend. His head was aching. Well no wonder if he'd drank last night. He made his way to kitchen just to see his boyfriend, his back at him, cooking breakfast. And surprisingly he was only wearing a loose button-up shirt. Wonder if he got any kind of pants on. Thought made Guther grin as he quietly walked behind him and took a quick look under other's shirt. Yep. No pants or boxers. Grin widened a little. Then he hugged other from behind still cursing, for other being a little taller, in his mind.

"Morning Ivan." he sang making other blush.

"Mo-morning Guther." ash-blond haired man got a little taken off by other's sudden appearing but smiled and gave a quick kiss on other's cheek. "Did you sleep well?"

"Ja. Surprisingly yes. But I got this one problem right now..." grinned and pressed his hard member against other's ass. Of course he still had his underwear on. "Will you help me with it?"  
Ivan blushed again. "Can't you do it yourself..?" asked a bit nervously. "You have two hands."  
"Aw, don't be so cruel." made a fake hurt face. "But...but if I do this-" he said and reached for other's dick and stroked it a little making other moan. "-then we both have same problem." smirked.

"Stu-stupid- I'm trying to make breakfast-" tried to push other away. "Eggs will burn soon-"

Guther then turned the oven off and smirked to Ivan. "Now there shouldn't be a problem." pulled other up on his arms and carried him to bed. "We have to change the sheets anyway." chuckled as he threw other on bed gently and glimbed on top of him. Ivan looked up at him, embarrassed, and tried to escape but Guther had already decided to do this.

Blond man with a scar on his face bend down and kissed other passionately. Asked for premission and explored other's mouth like always earning few hungry moans. Soon pulled away since they both needed to breath and then started kissing down other's neck. Took his time making few hickeys and listened as other whined and moaned cause his neck was so sensitive. As he was making last hickey his hands had already traveled into other's shirt and found his nipples. Pressed his index fingers against them and rubbed there.  
Ivan shivered and tried not to moan so much. He felt himself becoming harder all the time. Other was so good at this. It almost made him jelious. Squirmed under other's touch and let out a husky moan. Soon other gave a quick kiss in the corner of his mouth and removed Ivan from his shirt.

"Your voice is so sexy." Guther said playfully while kissing down other's chest and captured other's hardened nipple between his teeth biting down a little. Ivan blushed and yellped as he felt the bite and pulled other's hair gently. Blond over him smirked and sucked the nipple and rolled tongue around it. Made sure other nipple had it's pleasure too and pulled it a little with his index finger and thump. Ivan hold back his moan and bit his own lip. "I-I can't wait a-any longer- Gu-Guther please-" taller blond begged and it was enough for muscular one to pull the drawer open with force and took the bottle of lube from there. When he had some lube in his hand and waited it to warm up a little Guther kissed his boyfriend and soon brought his finger's to other entrance. Pulled away from the kiss and lift other's right leg on his right shoulder and pushed one finger inside. Moved it in and out for a while before adding second one and sissored inside Ivan who squeezed the sheet and tried not to moan again. As other added third one and quickly made sure the ring of muscels was loose enough he took his fingers out and stroked himself before soon entering other roughly making Ivan moan very loud. Lift other's left leg on his shoulder too and started moving faster.

Ivan moaned louder with every thurst and arched his back as well as he could in this position. Guther took other's member in his hand and stroked him in same rythm as he pushed in. He took it always so roughly but Ivan was already used to it. He thought that maybe anyone else couldn't pleasure him anymore if he wouldn't take it more roughly than Guther did. He threw his head back and almost screamed of pleasure when other hit his prostate.

"Huuuh, you like it here?" smirked widely and pulled slowly almost out, only with the tip of his painfully hard dick inside and pushed in hitting the prostate again, hard, earning another scream from other. "Ny-nyet-" Ivan was on his limits. "I-I'm close-" his voice was almost whisper because of the huge pleasure. Few tears had escaped from his eyes. Son Guther chuckled and flopped on his back pulling other to sit on him. "Ride me." he said and grinned up at other. Ivan blushed dark red and soon started lifting himself up and slammed back down as quickly as he could. Guther, the same time, pushed up and stroked other.

"I-I'm at my limit..!" Ivan said and Guther then took tight hold of other's hips and begin to slam himself into other. "I won't let you cum alone." smirked and soon hold other down on his lap. Ivan came on other's stomach and Guther came inside him. Ash-haired blond breathed heavily and hold himself up by leaning his hand to other's chest. Guther reached up to wipe tears off from Ivan's face and smiled up at him.

"Another round?" he asked smirking.

Ivan could sometimes punch this idiot. He took a pillow and smashed it to other's face. "Nyet." and stood up and other's dick came out too. Some semen rolled down his inner thigh as he made his way to shower.

Guther was left there, laying on the bed exhauted and laughing at the joke he'd made. "God I love him." he said to himself out loud and threw the pillow to were it belonged.

* * *

"These eggs are cold. And this bread is burned." Guther muttered as he poked them with his fork. Ivan sighed as he sat opposite of other.

"Your fault. Eat. Of you won't get 'anything' for few days."

Guther looked at him a little shocked and then started eating. Ivan smiled and thought that he wouldn't really want anything to change. This was perfect.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo I hope you people liked this : ) R&R pls :"D It would make this lonely and shitty author very happy :")**

**I apologize for all the mistakes that are there. My Google Chrome tilted and Firefox doesn't show the misspelled words like Chrome does ;_; So I'm very sorry and hope that you will correct me by R&R **

**Aaand if you want to talk more or even rp with me feel free and contact me by email. ( )**

**But don't send your hate please ;u; It will make author really sad.**

**And thanks for reading of course : ) Feel free to ask me write something but I only write about Russia when he's uke, sorry for that. I write about other animes/mangas too for example SnK, One Piece, Naruto and Fairy Tail.**

**Thank you yet again :"DDD**


End file.
